Empty Plane
by Rebyenok-smerTI
Summary: Three girls set out on a quest to learn about their world,and what secrets will they find out? Crosses all worlds from Firered&Leafgreen to Diamond


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon known from the games.

Empty Planes: Chapter 1 the Pack

The dawn was breaking over the open plane leading up to Blackthorn City, and many a noise was heard from the forest beyond. The sun slowly crept in the windows along the outer part of town was what woke twelve year old Elexya at 6 in the morning. She hurried from her bed and began franticly yanking clothes from her closet before pulling on a deep purple tank top with a black barbed wire heart on the front and dark grey jeans with her knee high black combat boots. After dressing she pulled her back pack from the floor and shoved in a spare shirt and dark denim shorts, along with her laptop and a black notebook. Pulling the bag onto her back she rushed for her door, only stopping to pull on her favorite purple and black spider web arm warmers, her spiked chocker and dark fairy arm band. On her way out she laughed as she tripped over her father's Smeargle who was painting the wall in the hallway for the umptinth time, he hissed at her in anger and pain holding his sore head. She scrambled down the stairs and slid to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen, sniffing the air for the sweet scent of pancakes. Her mother laughed at the sight of her daughter's act, and set a plate on the counter/bar top. Elexya dropped into the chair, letting her backpack fall to the floor.

"So where's dad this morning?" She asked around a mouth full of pancakes. This caused her mother to only smile softly and look back out the window.

"He's out in the stables again dear, you know how he is." This caused giggle fit from Elexya who then almost chocked when her mother's Persian "Bessie" had entered from the back door and was presently trying to open the back pack on the floor. Elexya shook her head before pulling the bag into the chair next to her and scratched lightly behind the big cat's ear, which elected a strong purr from the big softy that lay down and stretched out on the floor. She knew her father loved his Ponyta and Rapidash's that was the reason she'd grown up around them and the stables. She'd even helped raise some of the Ponyta's herself, and had even helped bring into the world Jira a Ponyta born from her father's Rapidash Missy. She'd lost herself daydreaming out the kitchen window when her mother abruptly gasped and shook her arm.

"Dear, you must get moving or you'll be late to get your first pokemon, and you know how professor Oak hates to be kept waiting. …Oh and your gear isn't even ready, well stop back by before you leave sweetie and I'll have it ready. Besides I want to see who your friend will be." Elexya only laughed at this and grabbed her bag, racing out the front door and down towards the lab. But when she entered the lab she was sad to find that none of her friends were up or there, only Si, the prep star from the richest family in the city. Groaning she made her way to where he was, but stayed her distance from him. It was as she approached him that Professor Oak noticed her and smiled widely.

"Hello, Elexya. Glad you could make it here, I have something to tell the both of you. You were to only two to pass the tests with such high scores, this tells me that both of you posses the ability to handle some of the tougher pokemon. That's why you're here, to pick your pokemon out of these three rare and strong ones. There's a fire pokemon called Cyndaquil, a water pokemon called Totodile, and finally a grass pokemon called Chikorita. Choose well Elexya." And with that he laid out in the same order he'd named. Elexya stepped up and took Cyndaquil's pokeball letting the small fire mouse out and picked him up.

"I think I'll call you Jag." She laughed after that then turned to Oak and smiled, "I almost forgot…I promised to go back home." She yelled back to them as she carried Jag out in a full out sprint for her home. She darted between people and through the town until she reached her house, the small fire mouse held safely to her chest. Startling her mother when she burst through the door and jumped over Bessie and rushed into the living room a bright smile etched on her face. It was then which her mother picked up the back pack with working phone and map, and headed to meet her daughter.

"Oh there you are dear I'd thought you'd forgotten. And who's your new friend?" She questioned good naturedly.

"His name is Jag mom, he's my Cyndaquil. Isn't he cute? Oh where's dad? I need to talk to him like now!" After grabbing her bag she followed her mother's finger and rushed out to the stables, crashing right into her father's back.

"Whoa, kiddo what's the rush?" He laughed helping her back to her feet.

She brushed herself off with one hand and readjusted the bag on her back before looking back up to him. "I wanted to know if I could take Jira with me, since I can't just leave her here alone. Please dad." She begged holding Jag closer, all the while giving him her best sad look. It was to this that her father gave in with only a nod. He didn't have a chance for more as Elexya grabbed the harness from its hook and rushed out into the open field to catch Jira. She through the harness over Jira's head and set Jag on her back as she finished adjusting the straps and got the bridle on her, watching Jira strut in a circle Jag seeming happy. Shaking her head at the two she gathered up Jag and climbed onto Jira's back turning her and started out the open gate which lead for the town's center. Her dad watching and waving her off.

It was when she'd reached the center that she met her two friends Devi and Electra who'd gotten their pokemon and were ready to begin their quest. Devi with her Gastly whom she called Ghouly and Electra with her Pichu call Blast, the two rode their bikes up to Jira and Elexya. And with a few smiles and nods the three were off, heading for their first badge in Violet City. None of them looking back to see the wicked smiles of Si and his girlfriend Kiko.


End file.
